


Let Me Have You

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Exploration, Consensual Somnophilia, Dominant Rey, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Is Asleep, Non-Consensual Touching, Rey Is Awake, Reylo - Freeform, Sleep Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Storms still make Rey nervous, but at least she has Kylo asleep by her side.AND/ORRey wakes up in the middle of the night. Kylo lying still breathes life to a curiosity that's laid dormant inside her... to have him completely beholden to her in sleep.





	Let Me Have You

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS. If you're unsure or uncomfortable, then do not read. That is okay! If you're still here, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Kylo is uncircumcised. If you're wondering why his dick is described like it is.

Everything is dark when Rey wakes up, startled by a sudden downpour of rain tapping on the roof. She watches the ceiling, pressing her palm on her sternum as she steadies her pulse. She can’t remember what she dreamed nor what she saw, breathing out slowly as a weight sinks the bed.

She props up on her elbows to watch Kylo sleep beside her. He’s splayed on his back, sheets tangled by his waist. Shadows cast his pale skin with an ashen gray. One hand rests on his stomach, the other by his ear. His chest expands evenly with his soft breaths, lips parted like he’s about to speak.

Rey turns on her side, flutters her fingers on his bare skin. She traces the line of his neck down to the dip with his shoulders, stuttering over his collarbone and pecs. He’s wearing loose trousers under the covers but his upper half is exposed, like hers. The cool air pebbles her nipples. He twitches as she flops his other hand above his head. She scoots down to press her ear to his torso, feeling small beside him even when he’s asleep.

She curls into him when he inhales deeply, shifting his weight like he senses her there. Her eyes adjust to the night but everything is still dimmed. The room is small and comfortable. A gust flaps heavy raindrops against the leaves outside, spattering hard against the windows. Rey purses her lips and holds him close, trying to wind away that uneasiness storms still give her. He’s solid and sturdy beneath her cheek. Her hand slinks down to push away the sheets.

His toes wriggle at the end of the mattress. She watches them instead of her motions as she taps down his abs, absentmindedly coasting towards his dick. She rubs her palm over it briefly, recoiling with the realization he’s not wearing any drawers beneath.

Rey sits up, glancing to the pillow to gauge his face. His expression remains unchanged. Distant lightning flashes across his features, far enough away that no thunder follows. He’s peaceful when he sleeps, boyish and relaxed. Completely vulnerable like a gentled beast. She brushes some hair from his face and his fingers tense by his ears.

She traces the lines of his body down to his pants again. The loose fabric outlines the bulge between his hipbones. Her hand is there before her thoughts have time to catch up, grazing over it lightly with her palm. She jerks her hand away again when it shifts a tiny bit beneath her touch. Rey bites her lip, tries to swallow away her curiosity. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen, even if only a handful of times in stolen moments like these —

But this is quiet and soft. And he’s prone, there to explore completely on her own time and terms. He’s still, his details waiting open like an uncharted map. His powers rest dormant, their bond eased slightly open as it always is in these late hours when they lay close.

Another flash of lightning briefly spotlights the view. She scoots down on the mattress to turn on her side, to lay her cheek on his middle and stare down at his pants. Her fingers fiddle down along the hem, creep lower to press on his cock. It’s limp and kind of squishy. She hesitates briefly but it doesn’t react like before.

The room rises and falls in time with his breaths. Rey matches her motions to his beat. Her hand slides up over the scar on his hip, slips back down to peek into his trousers. She curls into the patch of wiry hairs beneath, senses the warmth below. They bristle against her palm as she glides lower. She freezes when her fingertips meet the top of his shaft.

She inches just a little lower and her heartbeats speed. The skin is smooth, pliable when she eases down his length. It rubs over the tissue inside like she’s adjusting a sheath. She wets her lips when it responds. His breathing stays steady. A nervous energy tightens her chest, reminds her this isn’t something she should do — but —

Normally she’s smaller, his large hands easily covering her wrists. He can pin her beneath his weight. He can push her legs apart crawling between them, unlock the bond to bring their emotions to a higher key. Her abilities even out much of their physical imbalance — but — there’s an effort involved, in addition to having to evade his skills — and now —

Kylo can lie there and be hers alone. In these nighttime hours that feel like being suspended, where all the things she’s told to do by others fade out like a dream. His stilled body can’t tell her to wait in line, to fetch him parts, to tag along on this mission, or to be burdened with a gift that she struggles to fully understand.

He’s presented to her defenseless and exposed. Like the Force woke her up and left him there.

Rey rambles through her racing thoughts, chasing some sort of rationalization as she rubs her thighs. It doesn’t do anything to relieve the warmth kindling between them. Her hand is already thrumming down his cock. She grazes her knuckles like a v on either side. It starts building and she angles to adjust, observing how the skin gets thinner as it grows.

His clothes restrict her motions. She stops to check his face, his brows furrow above a slight frown. A few seconds pass as she waits. She exhales slowly, prickling her fingertips up like a guide to his tip poking the fabric of his pants. She smudges the pad of her pointer finger over its curved top, edging sideways over the tiny slit.

Rey’s eyes dart up towards his when his cock responds unconsciously, her pulse speeding when she confirms they’re still closed —

_a body to direct instead of someone telling her where to send her own_

— She shimmies down the mattress to kneel by his hips, perching up on her knees to appreciate her position. Her shadow cuts across his pale figure with another flash from outside. A low rumble of thunder soon follows, churning her stomach with an electric awareness that makes her leggings feel too attached to her skin. 

His abs tense when she straddles his legs. She hikes his pants down to his thighs. His half-hard cock lolls to the side, sleepy just like the rest of him. That warmth keeps unfurling inside her, flushing her cheeks with both intrigue and shame. She tightens her stance on his lower half, pinning herself into place with her calves.

Rey leans in. Her hand hovers for a couple beats. She wraps it around him gingerly, clenching her jaw as she resettles her grip. She tugs a few times cautiously and the foreskin shrugs against her palm. He shuffles slightly and she watches the lines dipping down his hips as they stir, not looking away as he swells under her fingertips —

_reacting to her like he can’t help it, like her own experimental subject_

— Rey increases her pace gradually. A tension winds in the opened spaces of their bond, tightening her chest and shortening her breaths. Her eyes flutter closed as she tries to tamp it down, away from the subtle awareness they share with their minds undefended in sleep. She senses something building in her pelvis and she grinds against his thigh. Her thin leggings cling close to her underwear, his body heat seeping through to her covered entrance.

The connection seems to blend it together and her hand becomes less cautious. Her clothes crease against her clit, prompting her to rub herself against him more vigorously. A tiny clicking sound sharpens in her ears. A fuzzy sensitivity blooms in her cunt. She chases the feeling, idly aware she’s going too fast. But she’s too swept by the thrill this transgression gives her, a quiet assertion of her agency —

_to be have this enormous weakened creature beholden to her like this_

— and it all rushes to a stop, flipping her stomach like she teeters on a steep edge —

Her hand stalls. His legs twitch. Her eyes peel open to meet his.

“Rey?”

Kylo peers down with flushed cheeks, lips parted with a dazed expression. She can’t tell if he’s confused, or tired, or simply stunned. She slows her hips but doesn’t stop.

“What are you…”

It comes to him before he finishes the thought, trailing off to a silence that dips in their bond like a weight. Her fingers tremble when they recircle his length, face locked on his. She pumps him slowly and cinches down to bow in. She lightly licks the tip. His breath catches and she flattens her tongue, striping it down the side to his base.

“Stay just like that for me,” she whispers.

She drags back up, flitting over the notch beneath his head. Her mouth lingers there a moment to wet the top. He flinches and the stuttered movement of his thigh bumps against her cunt. She becomes less hesitant as she feels his nerves ignite beneath his skin, their bond unlatching wider to heighten a certain sensitivity between them.

Kylo’s voice is low, a little strained. “Are you —”

Rey sits up and holds his gaze for a second, returning to how he laid so open to her when asleep. She slows her hand. That rush from seeing him so unconsciously responsive prods the back of her thoughts. Something glimmers across his features like he noticed.

She shivers. “Just… just like that…”

The rain tapers off but remains steady. Its sounds beat like a static within their connection. A wind withers through the leaves. A branch scrapes along the window. Her hips feel heavy as she grinds him harder, sinking into whatever is happening. She wonders if he can tell how wet she is through her sleeping pants, how slick her underwear is against her entrance. Rey squirms to gain more friction, losing the rhythm she had with her wrist.

Kylo shifts his jaw. And slowly lies flat on his back. 

His arms drop to rest by his sides.

Her chest flutters with excitement seeing him yield. Like those nights in the desert when she imagined finally having the upper hand. But this is something more, someone who once leapt on her like a shadow to tie her in place. Despite all that has happened, it ignites a desire that she’s kept locked inside —

The consideration confuses her but doesn’t reel back her increasing anticipation. Rey drops his cock and peels down her pants & underwear, shuffling them off her ankles to gather at his pattering feet. She clambers up his prone body, spreading her legs to plant her knees at his middle and pin him again. His taut skin is smooth and skims along her heated cunt.

“Let me have you…”

She tilts down and grabs his shoulders, lightly digging her stubby nails in. He shudders and lifts his head to kiss her. She turns away and clutches tighter, rocking her hips to smear her wetness on his abs.

“…Let me have you all to myself.”

He blinks. “To your —”

“All to myself.”

She presses her lips on his to silence him. He slips his tongue in to deepen it, bringing a hand up to mess her hair. He starts sitting up and Rey pulls back, shoving his shoulders hard to flatten him on the mattress.

“All to myself,” she repeats, perching back up to see his face.

Kylo nods, his chest rising beneath her with a long deep breath. The swell of his lungs seems to expand the breadth of their connection. She stares at him expectantly, slinking her fingers over his torso and cinching back to prod her rear against his cock. Her desire bleeds across to lead & heighten his, the room strangely silent of everything except the rain.

“…Okay.”

Rey swallows hard acknowledging his assent. Her nerves flare as she crawls up to sit on his chest. Their eyes lock and she licks her teeth. He nods again and she doesn’t question it, their bond springing to life in her ribs when she raises her hand. She holds her palm flat above his face. It lingers briefly, only an inch from grazing his nose.

He flinches. Her arm holds firm. Her fingers tense with her command.

Kylo relaxes. His body slumps.

He lies completely still, swept beneath a deep Force sleep.

Rey’s heart pounds immediately, both unnerved and exhilarated by her handiwork. She skitters down him quickly to clasp his cock, too elated to relish in his trusting moment of submission. He’s hard and thick in her grasp, standing straight and primed like a staff. That clicking noise starts again as she plays with his length and smears the liquid beading from his tip.

His limbs bob along as she repositions atop him, kneeling up high to line him up with her entrance. She drags his head to smear her slick over her folds, chewing her lip while she watches his sleeping face. She lowers herself gingerly to take the first inch. His features crease slightly but the rest of him remains motionless.

Something pulses through their connection as she sinks more, filling herself steadily and squirming to shift where he ends inside her. Her mouth drops open when her thighs stick to his hips, seated on him completely and feeling sealed to her brim. She clenches up to hitch him in, to edge him just a touch deeper as she rests her hand below. Her fingertips feather closer to her clit.

Rey rolls her hips softly at first, setting a gentle rhythm to test him. He bounces lightly with her movements and creases the sheets. She widens her stance and lunges forward to rest on her palms, gaining more leverage when straddling his cock on her hands and knees. She’s small but strong splayed over him, using her weight to pump him faster and feel his hips rock back. 

The room is dark and covers them completely. Everything is hushed and close. Her chest feels too tight as she wrings him hard and he builds inside her, directing his prone body wherever she needs him most. Her moans are choked at first, high pitched as she tries to keep them in — but seeing him unraveled and unconscious, bound by sleep and unable to resist —

_Rey…_

She gasps when his voice cuts across her mind, her eyes widening as she slows her movements and watches his lips. She circles her hips with a lurid wet noise as she soaks him down to his base.

_…Don’t stop._

It’s him even though he isn’t speaking. Her bent arms start to tremble as she holds her breath and fills herself slowly again. She doesn’t look away from his mouth, increasing her speed and waiting to see if he’ll do it again.

_Fuck, that feels —_

He strains in the spaces between her thoughts, piercing into their connection with a sharpened edge that inspires her to rut faster. She isn’t sure how he’s talking, confirming that his features stayed in place. The warmth flooding inside her surges through their bond, heightening her nerves as the quiet hovers & lingers between them. It burns in her legs as she chases her release, bucking him roughly to feel him hike back and press against where she ends.

Her limbs tremble hearing the sound of slapping skin, holding command of his cock inside her like her personal toy. She grunts and grinds more, her breaths growing ragged as his body shrugs limply and uselessly. Somehow he feels bigger and wider beneath her like this, unsure if it’s the position or just wishful thinking. She cries out as she gets closer, forehead shining with sweat. Her noises are raw and unrestrained, emboldened knowing he can’t hear them.

It notches her up further and her eyes squeeze shut, aligning to the heat dropping in her stomach and down into her cunt. One hand flies down to rub over her swollen clit, her back arching when the stimulation shocks through her. She flicks herself quickly and keeps plunging him deep. The mattress creaks with her rhythm, punctuating her panting breaths as her motions become more intense.

Her knees hitch into his sides as she heaves down to make him occupy her completely, her fingers kneading roughly along her nub. The arm she balances on wobbles and bends. She whimpers and grits her teeth. It doesn’t take long for her to find what she chases, shivering and tightening as he glides inside her sloppy opening.

_Rey —_

“Fuck!” Her word echoes in the empty room.

His voice tears open whatever held closed inside her, prying away that last thread of resistance to make her fall into her release. She forces his tip to smudge and wedge in, clamping her thighs together to enhance the sensation of his length. She rides his cock weightlessly, split by his girth and how she chooses to use it, wincing into the swells of her climax that roll through her spine like a creeping tide. Rey feels powerful and alive, heavy with lust but heady with control. She leaks over his length, hair falling over her face as she stares down to watch herself swallow him whole where they meet.

Her legs shake. Her arm teeters. Her sounds drop like stones to scatter over the floor. Kylo stays pointed and stiff, stilled and pliant. His broad chest heaves with shortened shallow breaths. One of his hands fidgets, lips parting like reacting to a dream. But his eyes are clasped shut, body reacting automatically. Rey gasps into her final motions and slams down harshly, wet and flushed by her release. His cock heaves up slightly when it spurts loosely inside her, reacting sleepily and unaware like the rest of him. She drags him along her walls, stroking it along to spill into her, sighing when she senses him pooling warmly within.

Rey halts to linger in the moment, shifting her hips as he softens and something glimmers over his features. The branch taps along the window again. A gale bends the trees outside. She scoots up and creases her face feeling the last threads of friction as he slides out. She stretches to lie flat on top of him, sensing his steadying heartbeats under her cheek. He’s streaked by their fluids and blushing from his climax, waiting like an empty vessel for whatever she may want next.

Rey curls against him as the rain picks up again. Another flash of lightning cuts across the room. She props her head below his chin, nuzzles his collarbone with her nose. A chill passes through her when the thunder soon follows, twisting down to grab the sheets and drape them onto her back. He shudders with his next exhale, dipping under her weight —

_You were perfect, Ben._

She smiles and smells his skin. He sighs wistfully and she knows he heard her.

He crinkles his nose, wets his lips, and rustles with tiny motions in a dreamful sleep. Their connection hums with approval at a lower beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Big thank you to my betas for their friendship, second sets of eyes, and thoughts on the tags. Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics). Or on my seldom-used [Tumblr](http://littlethingsfic.tumblr.com) & [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/theselittlethings).
> 
> Check out my [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works) for more smutty one-shots AND/OR my completed long-read: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky, sexy, and dark post-tlj canonverse story)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
